1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to power supply current limiters, and more particularly to a load-dependent current limiter for the power supply of a multi-module electronic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power supplies for an electronic system are designed to match the power needs of each particular system. However, for multi-module electronic systems the power supply must match the power needs of all the modules at once. The result is that when not all the modules are used there is excess power available from the power supply before shutdown. This excess power may be inadvertantly tapped at localized spots due to metal chips or whiskers which might get into the equipment. This excess power then appears as localized heat which can damage the modules, or even start a fire. These hazards are more pronounced when the electronic system is being serviced.
What is desired is a means for limiting the excess power supply current to a value which will not pose a safety hazard to either equipment users or service personnel.